Isaac
" Return of the first Primordial Vampire Isaac the great " Isaac was the first of the Primordial Vampires and the strongest vampire,werewolf and warlock on the universe, he is a vampire with his extremely powerful destructive werewolf genes dormant and also has the ability to use his ultimate warlock powers which he rejects. Isaac was a rich and powerful boy before a terrible disease washed out most of village eventually finding it's way to Isaac and his brothers and sisters, his dad mixed human blood and Vampire blood though it worked he needed more and called on his warlock powers than using an Empowerment spell to enhance the human blood making Isaac the first vampire and than his siblings had recieved the same treatment making the primordial vampires though unknown to them there father had restricted them from outside in hopes of them not to kill and unlock there werewolf side from their mother which would be bad. But one night Isaac lead them to a tavern were they fed on every body, each sibling unlocked there werewolf dormant but were unable to succesfully transform into wolves only there vampire mode. There father used a spell and than locked them deep in the ocean hoping one day they would be good. Isaac made a vampire in which he would revive him and all his siblings. Appearance Isaac is said to have sharp and regular features, tousled brown hair and a watchful expression with large, emerald green eyes that are the color of spring grass on a sunny day. Elena describes him as being "handsome in an angular sort of way". He is said to be very tall, taller than even both Alucard and Mitchell, and skinnier than his brother, emphasizing his height even more. Personality Isaac may be the youngest of all 7 but he is more powerful leading him to be flamboyant, defiant and a little to angry for a town full of humans though with the help of his older brother than he would come down but if he has not fed for awhile humans will pay the price dearly. Powers and Abilities *''' Vast enormous Super Strength''' - Issac can easily lift a 100 tons but with is vast unstoppable magic powers can augment is strength to any level he feels like and if is extreme destructive werewolf power awakes he can complete be unstoppable. *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Werewolves *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Immortality' - They possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other Vampires. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Vampires can simply tell when you are lying by feeling. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. They also have the ability to use their Hybrid powers any time though they cannot turn into a werewolf. *'Resurrection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or a vampire. *'Illusions' :' Possibly there most threatning ability. Primordial Vampires have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. These illusions are convincing enough to actually make an Ancient Vampire like Silas believe that he's on the verge of death after Isaac made him perceive himself getting stabbed in the back with the indestructible weapon of The Ancients ; and it wasn't until he experienced great emotional upheaval with his dead lover that Silas was able to break himself free from it. They were able to make Caroline imagine entire locations when they were harassing her. There ability to cause illusions also allows them a form of shape-shifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing them in the form of another. They can project there illusions at any place or time. *'Psychic Pain Infliction :''' With there illusions and telepathic powers, Primordial Vampires are able to inflict psychic pain on there victims as shown when they attacked a group of werewolves. *Mind Compulsion' ':' The Primordial Vampires are able to use compulsion in order to get what they want *'Invulnerability''' : Vampires are immune to all regular human illnesses and toxins. Primordial Vampires are the only known Vampires that are immune to Sunlight, In'' Come and Stop me'', it is proven that they have no fatal weaknesses, and are invulnerable to all weapons, making them truly immortal. Category:Vampire Category:Supernaturals Category:Male